Sorry, I love you
by Aks.Q
Summary: Damon knows that it's always going to be Stefan for Elena, so he's just trying to do something right, by her.


**A.U.**

 **I've written this story once but I did some changes. The story is a continuation and semi divergence.**

 **Maybe we should take a blast from the past, on episode 08 season 02, when Damon pour out his soul, the big I love you scene.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Part 1**

 **PILOT**

It was late night when he decided to visit Elena's home, trying to pour his heart out only to erase it. Well, for a guy who lived for over a hundred years, he'd been through a lot and maybe this was the time he did something right. To let her go.

 _ **Few hours earlier**_

They had enough for today. Elena's abduction, vervain grenade, another big bad vampires in town and finally Elena was home safe and sound. This girl had been through a lot for her age and probably knew too much about this world. How could she not, she was the doppelganger of one of the oldest vampire, who happened to be our little love triangle back in the 1800s. Unfortunately, the history repeated itself and Damon can't let that happen.

He sat on his favorite spot in this house, a cozy sofa right in front of the fire that kept him warm. Contemplating about everything that happened.

Maybe he should leave. No, he needed to leave, as soon as possible. There was no threat in this town.

Looking back to his past, he remembered the first time he became a vampire. It wasn't 100% his decision, yet, he still did it. Was it really because of Stefan? Yet, he did promise his brother an eternity of misery when all his little brother needed was him.

Somewhere along the way, he loved his little brother and he would do anything to keep him out of the danger but that plan had backfired. He honestly had no idea what he should have been done that time. When he found out Stefan had turned their home into a slaughterhouse. His brother had changed into a monster, he'd been drinking human blood and killed them in cold blood. He took innocent lives right in front of his eyes.

 _"I can not stay here any longer, Stefan, not when you keep drinking from these people… I shall leave now" Damon warned him._

 _"No, Damon, wait…" Stefan let go of his victim, who was half dead or half alive. He followed his brother who was about to leave their home. "You can not leave, I need you, I need my brother here"_

 _Damon stopped, looking deep into his brother's eyes._

 _"Please, I will not do this again if that's what you want. I will do whatever you told me to, but please do not leave me, brother… You are all that I have, please…"_

 _"No, Stefan, not this time! What you did was unforgivable, you took those innocent lives, they are people, Stef!"_

 _"Right, I forgot what we are. We're monsters, Damon! We only live by drinking blood, maybe you should remember that!"_

 _Damon noticed Stefan's behavior had changed drastically since he drank human blood._

 _"And that's exactly what you did to me! You made me one of them against my will!" Damon shouted back._

 _"Yet you fell in love with one, don't you forget that brother… You knew exactly what she was" this time his little brother sound so evil._

 _"Don't you dare talk about her!" Damon clenched his fist, trying to remain calm. "I do not want to fight you… You can change or be a monster for the rest of your misery life, but I shall leave"_

One of the painful memories he ever had. He hated to leave his only brother. He loved Stefan but he had to leave that time. Thank god Lexi had come to help Stefan to control his blood lust. At least he was not a threat now, he can count of his brother to keep this town safe. Nobody needed Damon Salvatore anymore. He had enough to watch his brother playing human life with the girl he would never have.

Maybe it was his time to go.

"Cute PJ's"

"I'm tired, Damon"

He took steps closer, showing her the necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you" she tried to grab it but he didn't give it to her.

"Please give it back"

He just took another one step.

"I just have to say something"

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Well, because what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life"

"Damon, don't go there"

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" He prepared for the big confession. "I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that…I can't be selfish with you"

He paused, bringing his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does"

He leaned forward to kiss her crown. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this" he looked deep into those brown eyes. "but you do"

 _ **The next day**_

Elena came to the boarding house early in the morning and Stefan greeted her at the door.

"Stefan… Hi"

"Elena, it's still early… What's up?" he let Elena inside.

"I know, I'm sorry, but…do you know where Damon might be?"

"Damon? Why-did he do something to you?"

"No, nothing, I was just wondering how he's been doing after…you know…everything" Elena paused, trying to find another reason. "It's little weird, isn't it…"

"What? Damon being Damon?"

"Well, yeah…" but Stefan didn't take it seriously, since it wasn't a problem that need to be worry about.

"There's no need to be worry now. The threat's gone. Damon, well, is being Damon.. Mystic Fall's finally safe and sound"

No, Stefan, you didn't see your brother last night. He was different, vulnerable.

"Of course…"

"Right, I'm gonna take a quick shower, or… you wanna join?"

"I'm okay, I'll just wait here"

"Hey, Elena… Everything is going to be okay, I love you…" he took her in his arms.

She can't respond. Why can't she reply? Was it because of his boyfriend's brother confession last night? She wasn't sure but she intended to find out.

When Stefan was upstairs, she silently entered Damon's room. Trying to find out where he was.

When she was there, his room was neat and tidy, like no one had slept there before. She walked toward the wardrobe but everything was clean. No clothes, no jackets, nothing. But something caught her attention. She found an envelope. It slipped between the books and she took it.

She couldn't believe her eyes but she shed a tear when she read it.

 _ **To be continue…**_


End file.
